Several attempts have been made to develop water resistant loudspeakers, sometimes referred to as waterproof loudspeakers. Porosity of the spider of a prior art speaker, combined with the necessity to provide cooling air vents in the basket, has led to limited success, as the water entering the air vents penetrates spider and reaches the voice coil, magnetic gap, former, and magnetic assembly, with unsatisfactory results. Merely making the spider impermeable to water creates an air spring behind the spider that degrades low frequency performance.
Accordingly, what is needed is a speaker that is both resistant to water and that has good low frequency performance.